


I Will Be Your Water In The Desert

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's crying is the thing that wakes up Dean late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Your Water In The Desert

**Author's Note:**

> It was written as a tumblr prompt for Lorielei.

Dean wakes up when he feels something burning hot falling on his bare shoulder. Before he turns the lamp on, he hears a muffled sob and sniffling.  
  
"Cas?" the hunter whispers drowsily.  
  
When he turns the lamp on, Dean sees that Castiel is still asleep but tears are streaming down his face.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Dean's voice sounds so soothing, comforting and it wakes the fallen angel.  
  
"Dean?" Castiel sounds so lost, confused. He looks around, not understanding what's happening. Then he feels wetness on his face and wipes the stray tears off that are still rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"You had a nightmare, did you not?" Dean slowly wraps his arm around Castiel's shoulder, pulling him closer until the ex-angel puts his head on the human's chest.  
  
Castiel lets out a shuddering breath. "Yes," he whispers. "My wings….They…they were burning while I was falling from the sky."  
  
Dean swallows hard and tries not to show how much it hurts him too. He needs to be strong. For Castiel.  
  
"You are with me. You are safe in my arms, Cas. You will always have me." He says quietly and kisses Castiel's forehead.  
  
"I know, Dean," the ex-angel murmurs and snuggles closer to the human. To his human.


End file.
